Snowy Ever After
by iskikeystone
Summary: Bella is a ski instructor in Keystone, Colorado when her friend from high school comes into town. Only it isn't just him, he also brought his green-eyed friend too. She is no longer single and lonely.


_I wrote_ _this story while treking through Madagascar for a month. I was having fanfiction withdrawl, so I wrote this._

_If you don't like it, don't read please tell me why you don't like it, I would like to know for refrence._

_-Stephanie Meyer owns all rights to __Twilight__ and everything involved with it, I just take her characters and put them where I wish they were.-_

Chapter 1: Reunion

Just as I was walking out of work, (I am a ski instructor at the Keystone Ski Resort in Keystone, Colorado) I had clocked out and was doing my usual walk throught the lobby toward the employee parking lot when I heard my name…

"Bella?"

"Ya?" I replied.

"Is that really Bella Swan from Forks High?"

"Ya that's me…" I replied not fully sure what was going on. Then I took a better look and realized that it was Emmett McCarty, my high school buddy. He got me into LOTS of trouble in high school.

"Well if it isnt Emmett McCarty? What brings you out to Keystone?"

"Well im here with my wife and friend. His sister's husband is my brother-in-law. And they just had a baby girl."

"Congragulations!"

"Ya we are gonna go see them tomarrow, but we are having trouble checking into our hotel."

"Let me talk to them."

-a couple minutes later-

"Well it seems they overbooked and now they don't have enough rooms for you, but I have good news! I have a couple extra rooms at my house that you guys are welcome to stay in for as long as you want."

"Do you mind if my friend comes along?"

"No problem, the more the merrier…do you guys have a car?"

"Ya, but we are just waiting for my friend to get here."

"Here is my adress, why don't you wait for him and then come on over. I will go and get the rooms ready."

"Thanks see you later!"

"See you later!"

-a couple hours later-

I had cleaned the house, made up the two guest rooms , and had a nice roaring fire going. I was sitting on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"Hey." I greeted Emmett as he picked me up into a bear hug, like he always used to.

"Hey! This is my wife Rosalie."

"As in the Rosalie you dated all through high school?"

"Yup. The one and only!" He said with a shit eating grin.

"Hello." She greeted me with a little wave.

"Oh and this is my friend Edward."

"Hey." I said as I looked up into a pair of the greenest eyes I had ever seen. When I finally unlocked my eyes from his. I noticed his messy bronze hair, and toned body.

He was amazing.

"Hey, good to meet you Bella." He said and waved to me.

"Well grab your bags and come on in!"

They grabbed all their stuff and brought it into the house.

"You have a beautiful home." Rosalie commented.

"Thank you."

"Well I will show you to your rooms. Emmett and Rosalie you guys will be up here." I said as I climbed the small staircase.

"WOW! This room is huge!"

"It's the master bedroom, but I don't use it so its yours as long as you want it."

"Edward, you will be right down the stairs." I said as I pointed to the stairway that lead down to the basement and two other bedrooms.

" I will let you guys get settled, but before I leave you to it, what do you want for dinner?"

"PIZZA!" Emmett shouted as usual.

"Well that sounds good to me, how about you guys?"

"YA."

"Yup that's fine."

A couple of hours later we were all sitting around the dinning room table eating pizza and talking

"So Bella…are you still the wild child you were back in high school?" Emmett asked slyly.

"Ofcourse." I answered simply.

"How many cars do you have now?"

"Five."

"Which ones?"

"The Rogue is my everyday car, but other than that I have the Hummer Wagon, Dodge Ram, Aston Martin Vanquish, and my baby: the Bugatti Veyron."

"But you only have a two car garage?"

(Bella's Rogue- .com/cgi/set?id=21690683)

(Bella's Other Cars- .com/cgi/set?id=21703932)

"I park the Rogue in one bay, the motorcycles in the other, and the rest are at a storage facility."

"How many motorcycles?" he asked sounding bored.

"I only have three now. My Harley, and 2 Ducati racing bikes."

(Bella's Bikes- .com/cgi/set?id=21704033)

"Wow, so not much has changed."

"Nope, not really."

Later that evening we were sitting around eating brownies that had just come out of the oven.

"Wanna watcha movie?"Emmett asked sounding really excited.

Everyone was in agreement so we decided to watch a movie because it wasn't that late.

"Emmett why don't you pick out a movie while I clean up these dishes."

I grabbed some plates and took them to the kitchen, and was loading the dishwasher when I felt like somebody was watching me. I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway with a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

"I don't know, what does it look like im looking at?"

I let out a little laugh and soon he joined in on my laugh. His laugh sounded like music to my ears. It was beautiful and melodic.

"My ass." I stated sarcasticaly after my laughter subsided.

"Maybe I am. It is a very fine ass."

"Why thank you"

"Do you need any help?"

"Sure, Rinse or Load?"

"Rinse, is that okay with you?"

"Go for it."

He started rinsing the dishes and I took them and loaded them into the dishwasher. I was bending over trying to get this one really tricky plate into the dishwasher, when I felt somebody tap my ass. So I looked up because there was only one person it could be. And as soon as my eyes made contact with his, I got lost in his pools of emerald green.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." He said with that same smirk plastered onto his face.

We finally finished the dishes and joined the others in the living room.

"Well I think we are going to head to be, too tired for a movie tonight." Emmett stated as he got up off the couch and stretched.

"Okay I think I will too."

"Me too."

We all preceeded to make our ways to our rooms.

"Night Edward."

"Night Bella."

I went in my room, got into my new Victoria's Secret PJs because I was feeling really good. And as a crawled into bed all I could think about was the man with the green eyes. And then I finally dozed off.

(Bella's Sleepwear- .com/chapter_bellas_sleepwear/set?id=21690046)

I woke up around midnight and couldn't get back to sleep. So I got out bed, snuck up the stairs and to the kitchen. I grabbed the carton of milk and the box of chocolate doughnuts. Then I snuck back down the stairs to the basement where the TV area is. There is a pull out couch, and considering how late it was I knew I was going to fall asleep, so I pulled it out. I snuggled in with a blanket and my snack.

I was watching a TV show about sharks when I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around and almost fainted at the sight I saw. Edward was standing there in flannel PJ pants and a tight t-shirt with his bronze hair all messy.

"Sorry if I woke you up." I barley squeaked out.

"Nope, just couldn't sleep. Sorry about scaring you."

"No problem, would you like to join me?"

"Sure. Whatcha watching?"

"Something about sharks."

I scooted over and allowed him to crawl onto the pull-out and offered him some blanket. Now we were like two peas in a pod…on a pull-out.

"Want a doughnut?"

"Sure. Got anything to drink?"

"Yep, milk. Go ahead and drink from the carton, I do."

"Thanks."

We sat for hours on the couch just watching TV, eating doughnuts, anf talking. It was actually a good time.

I was startled when I woke up…and there was someone next to me. I was scared at first, but then I realized it was only Edward next to me. He looked so at peace whike he was sleeping.

Suddenly Edward woke up . Our eyes met, and we just stared, and then…


End file.
